Sunday e Café
by Oul K.Z
Summary: Virara habito Sundays e cafés as 11 horas da noite. .::ItachixSakura::.


**Categoria: **General/Romance/UA

**Data**: 18/06/2008 23h12min

**Status**: Completa.

**Comentários : **Resposta do concurso Torneio de Fanfics da Mágica e a Assassina.

**Boa Leitura**

**Sunday e Café**

* * *

**Lanchonete 10:39**

Talvez a causalidade do momento não a obrigasse se vestir em suas melhores roupas ou fazer a maquiagem. Se limitara a uma grosa blusa de lã, uma toquinha de frio e calças jeans que naquele noite ela descobrira estar apertadas de mais em suas coxas. Mas tanto faz, ela fez pouco caso e apenas ergueu o indicador para chamar o único garçom da lanchonete.

"Um café e um Sunday de Morango tamanho Grande" Ela pediu e virou o rosto para não ver as sobrancelhas arqueadas do rapaz. Sentiu-se aliviado ao ver que entendera a mensagem "sem perguntas" apenas no educado detalhe de ela parecer interessada mais na janela do que no sorriso simpático que ele deveria retribuir de acordo com a cordialidade natural de garçons.

Tudo bem , ela não estava bem. Era uma noite fria, seu coração estava partido e ela nem ao menos sabia porque não conseguia se entregar a suas lamentações como um garota sensível normal. Pouco mais de duas horas e meia recebera uma mensagem por celular de seu namorado anunciando o fim do relacionamento .

Ela não chorou. Discara um numero que há muito tempo fora proibida de discar e combinara um encontro naquela lanchonete, que na época de colegial ia com os amigos. Mas com certeza o pior foi o seu pedido ... o Clássico Sunday de Morango tamanho grande e ... o café. Céus, quando ela perdera toda aquele feminilidade infantil e se rebaixara ao liquido preto repleto de microorganismos viciante chamado cafeína ?... Seus olhos desabaram e um suspiro longo denunciou que nem ela mesmo saberia responder...

"Sasuke baka baka baka ..." Ela pensou aleatoriamente , afinal todos seus pensamentos se resumiam à " Sasuke" e "Baka".

A ruiva levou as mãos a toquinha afundando seu dedos no lã em busca do couro cabeludo. Sua expressão eventualmente distraída dava –lhe aspectos ainda mais acabados diante da situação deplorável que uma mulher rejeitada poderia se submeter... Olheiras, lábios pálidos e bochechas vermelhas demais devido ao frio.

Escutou-se o estridente barulho do sino sobre a porta. E ela pereceu ignorar; seus dedos apenas delineava a porcelana e seu lábios engrossaram dando-lhe uma nova face infantil.

O novo visitante era um homem de estatura mediana, cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos inexpressíveis. Ele a procurou pelo o ambiente, e logo depois quando a localizou, não se surpreendeu-se em vê-la naquele estado deplorável.

- Sakura ? – a voz masculina a chamou. Ela ergueu seu rosto lentamente e respondeu com um olhar sugestivo, voltou sua face para a xícara de café até o momento intocável e permaneceu assim silenciosa. Ele não disse nada, nem apenas suspirou ou sorriu, apenas tirou o sobre tudo marrom largando-o no balcão sentando-se seguidamente – Então , o que aconteceu ... ?

- Desculpe chamá-lo assim do nada.

- Tudo bem – falou vagamente – já me acostumei eu sendo seu cunhado.

- Ex-cunhado – adicionou rapidamente a ruiva com m sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios. – Seu irmão terminou comigo por celular.

Itachi não se surpreendeu, soltou um som incompreensível e direcionou seus olhos para a janela.

- Que bom quê você não esta chorando – ele falou e retornou seus olhos a ela finalizando – e cunhado nunca deixa de ser cunhado.

Ela sorriu fracamente. Afinal Itachi nunca deixaria ela como Sasuke fizera.

- Obrigada.

- De qualquer modo essa cena não deixa de ser deplorável. – ele disse e ela reprimiu algum comentário porem não conseguindo esconder certa melancolia em seu olhos . – Não fique assim, sunday de morango com café...

- Sasuke acabou de terminar comigo... queria que me afundasse em sorvete de flocos?

- Não seja boba, estou falando serio com você. . . – ele a reprimiu rapidamente.

Sakura abaixou os olhos e Itachi apenas bagunçou os cabelos. Ficaram um momento em silencio

- Me desculpe, você tem que trabalhar amanhã e eu aqui te perturbando com esse problemas banais.

- Natural – respondeu e Sakura sentiu um grande alivio – Uma garotinha de 17 anos se entrega as coisas banais. – Sakura sentiu um incompreensível incomodo.

- Não fale assim, só me sinto mais patética.

- Na realidade tudo isso é inevitável... certas situações desnecessárias talvez se torne necessárias no futuro...

- Não fale como se fosse muito mais velho do que eu – ela disse e em um ato mal pensado começou a acariciar seus próprios dedos apoiando seu corpo sobre a mesa – Você só tem 21 ou seria 22 ?

- 20 . – respondeu casualmente e Sakura soltou um sorriso nervoso. – Não precisa se sentir constrangida por causa disso.

- Não, eu sou mesmo uma tola em saber exatamente tudo sobre o Sasuke e você com quem eu consigo conversar com mais facilidade não saber ao menos a idade.

Ele não disse nada .

- E o pior que eu fico aqui me lamentando por causa de um garoto que eu acho que nunca realmente gostou de mim me submetendo a cafés e Sundue de morangos – falou tudo de um fez sentindo sua voz falar nesse exato momento – eu sou uma idiota por desperdiçar meu tempo com tanta bobagem ?

- Não. – ele respondeu sem emoção e Sakura sentiu uma súbita irritação.

- Itachi ! Porque não esta sendo sincero comigo?!

- Porque estou sendo sincero... é necessário passar por tudo isso.

- Aposto que você não teve que passar por isso.

Ele tentou conter uma risada mas não conseguiu esconder um sorriso. Era somente nessas raras oportunidade que Itachi sorria. Quando ela agia assim , feito uma criança ...

- Então eu sugiro que você esqueça isso – ele falou calmamente enquanto seus olhos passaram com certa ansiedade sobre o Sunday de Morango – Pediu por mim ?

- Sim – ela respondeu simples curvando o rosto para o lado e apoiando-o no dorso da mão como se estivesse cansada de mais – Você sempre gosto de Sunday de morango – completou em um muxoxo em seguida o olhou nos olhos – Sou boba não sou ?

Itachi a olhou por um momento analisando a face enfadada. Olheiras. Lábios ressecados. Bochechas rubras. Cabelo bagunçado. Levou a smoas até a colher do sorvete engolindo uma boa colherada.

- Continua tão bom como antes.

- Itachi !

- Você é uma apaixonada, simples assim.

Tal confissão não pareceu surpreende-la. Sakura apenas tomou mais um gole de café voltando seus olhos para a janela como se lembra-se de algo.

- Por que você se apaixonou por mim? – ela perguntou como se realmente não estivesse interessada e Itachi não muito diferente pareceu demonstrar mais interesse na taça a sua frente do que na pergunta recém feita.

- E como soube que era apaixonado por você? – perguntou alguns segundo depois logo após tomar uma grande colherada.

- Por que o Sasuke só ficou comigo por causa disso e é claro que suas indiretas não eram tão indiretas assim.

- Claro – respondeu monótono observando agora um recém chegado barbudo – Homens são estranho quando querem ser estranhos. – Disse enquanto a colher brincava entre seus dedos.

Por um momentos os olhos de Sakura e Itachi se cruzaram. Permaneceram durante um segundo e voltaram-se em direção oposto voltando-se monotonia do homem barbado e as ruas quase desertas . Segundos depois o mesmo homem levantou-se e seguiu até o banheiro o que ocorreu quase no mesmo que Itachi voltou-se para e ela e começou articular mentalmente as melhores palavras para serem ditas.

- Eu era apaixonado pelo seus olhos. – disse repentinamente fazendo-a o olhar pelo o reflexo do vidro – Gostava do detalhe de você não ser exatamente o que eu procurava numa garota. Você só era uma pirralha que levava tudo muito a serio.

Ela riu seca e voltou-se meio decepcionada.

- Acho melhor considerar isso um elogio. – disse e logo após seus dedos longos começaram a brincar com o creme do café que escorregara da xícara – Você nunca teve o habito de me elogiar não é Itachi – completou levando as pontas dos dedos até a boca e sentindo aquele sabor acurado invadir o paladar.

- Você realmente perdeu aquele seu rostinho de candura.

- Quem liga ? Eu sempre achei que as pessoas gostavam de mim por causa disso. – falou seguidamente erguendo o rosto para encará-lo - Foi exatamente por isso que eu não aceitei sua proposta.

- E o que isso tem a ver ?

- Eu sempre achei que você só queria tirar a virgindade da santa. – respondeu com certa imparcialidade fazendo com que seus olhos deslizassem até ele e volta-se semi-serrados até a xícara – Não era ?

- Você nunca foi santa – respondeu levemente irônico – Te conheço melhor que o Sasuke.

- Para de falar dele , já basta eu olhar pra você e me lembrar que ele tem os mesmo olhos. – falou rapidamente fazendo um brusco movimentos os dedos indicando repentino nervosismo. Itachi a olhou por um momento sentindo um leve incomodo no peito. Resolveu ignorar.

- Sou mas bonito que ele.

- Não é – deu uma pausa e suspirou bagunçando a franja – Você só é mais _atraente_ do que ele... a maneira como você segura a xícara , leva os dedos as corda e ler debruçado sobre a cama.

- Detalhista.

- Desenhista tendem a ser _detalhista. _

O comentário lhe provocou uma lembrança fazendo no ímpeto perguntar.

_- _Você terminou aquele quadro Sakura ?

_- _O meu modelo era um cara inacessível- falou ironicamente o olhando pelo o canto dos olhos e em seguida apoiando o próprio o rosto no dorso da mão como se estivesse cansada de mais para continuar a brincadeira.

- O motivo não foi esse , foi Sasuke.

- Não – disse com certa dificuldade devido o maxilar estar apoiado sobre o pulso– Você que ficava se insinuando e depois fugindo com suas namoradinhas... não podia comigo ia com elas.

Itachi suspirou pensando o quanto aquela conversa o faria dormir tarde

- Na época éramos só amigos... – disse calmamente e antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa continuou - mas eu sei que você era louca por aquilo.

- Idiota , nada a ver – resmungou virando-se novamente para a janela com uma expressão emburrada.

O moreno lambeu o canto inferior da boca e apoiou o rosto da mão , a admirou por um momento vendo as bochechas ficarem rubras devido ao ultimo comentário. Sorriu internamente sentindo uma sensação agradável.

- Você sempre mordiscava o lábios e sorria vagamente. Emudecia a boca com a ponta da lingue e seus olhos pareciam buscar ansiosos por...

- Não banque o romântico você naturalmente não é assim. – o interrompeu bruscamente e seguidamente levantou-se do banquinho procurando algo dentro do seu suéter – Pague pelo seu sorvete por favor. – o olhou rapidamente enquanto suas mãos deixavam sobre o balcão um nota. – Obrigada por vim. – disse voltando-se para ele finalmente o encarando

E assim seus olhos se encontraram por um momento. Sakura estranhamente sentiu sua agonia aumentar e suas mãos tremerem em um ato involuntários. Ele apenas manteve intacto; os olhos voltaram-se para frente enquanto seus dedos seguiram lentamente até a borda da taça.

- Não precisa agradecer. –sua voz sal seca e assim, quase que no mesmo instante que suas palavras cessaram, os lábios rosados tremeram levemente.

Sakura sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem e percebendo que começaria a chorar virou-se bruscamente levando suas mãos até a boca. Sentiu um choro escapar pela garganta no mesmo momento que ele a puxou de volta para si a envolvendo em um abraço meio desajustado.

O barulho dos soluços, a garçonete levando um pedido ate a outra mesa, o velho barbudo voltando do banheiro. As luzes estavam levemente fracas e se no silencio absoluto se escutaria as moscas sobre a lâmpada. O corpo ali quase tremia e a aquela sensação de choro e melancolia pareia ser quase que despercebido pelo outros elementos da lanchonete.

- Vamos para casa.

Ele falou a afastando e a envolvendo com o sobretudo.

- Não quero nunca mais beber café ... vamos para sua casa.

- Outra noite. Agora vai por carro que eu já estou indo.

Sem hesitar ela saiu e logo em seguida ele chamou o garçom e deixou uma nota sobre a mesa. Deu uma rápida olhada para o bar vendo o relógio marca 23hs . Pensou que na manhã seguinte deveria assinar alguns contratos, e voltou seus olhos pra o balcão vendo a taça de sorvete e a xícara de café ambas vazias.

Estava enjoado de Sunday de Morago.

* * *

**Que final foi esse ? Bom nem eu bem sei. Começou bom, terminou um lixo. Mas em fim deixe para lá , eu sei bem que não serei capaz de ganhar nem mesmo uma terceira posição . Então o que valeu foi a tentativa. **

**Bom eu queria agradecer e pedir desculpas a ****Kris**** que me ajudou a não deixar minhas fic tão melancólica. E pedir desculpa por que eu queria escrever uma historia melhor e não consegui. Mas como posso dizer , eu escrevi esse inicio acho que uns três meses antes do concurso e esse final exatamente a trinta minutos atrás resultado : esse lixo XD. **

**Desculpe , nem sei por que to postando para ser sincera **

**Beijinho de tangerina e espero que alguem tenha lido isso alem das donas do concurso o.o. **

**Oul-chan**


End file.
